1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for chemical vapor deposition (CVD), and more particularly, to an apparatus for CVD which can prevent a thin layer unexpectedly deposited in a lower space of a reaction chamber from working as a particle source.
2. Description of the Background Art
In an apparatus for CVD in accordance with the conventional art, a gas outlet is generally installed at a lower surface of a reaction chamber. Accordingly, when gas which does not contribute to a thin layer deposition is exhausted outwardly through the gas outlet, the gas is deposited at the lower space of the reaction chamber, so that the lower space works as a particle generating source.